En la Oscuridad de tus Besos
by Lolo18
Summary: One-Shot... Este fic esta inspirado en la historia de Psique y Eros Cupido ... como ya se acerca San Valentín pensé que era una buena historia porque ¿que seria de San Valentin sin cupido?... Esta llevada en un U.A pero con la misma trama de P y E...


_**En la Oscuridad de tus Besos.**_

Inspirado de la historia griega de Psique y Eros.

¿Qué se creía esa chica? Aquella de hermoso cuerpo y ojos misteriosos… Aquella que con un solo gesto derretía a cualquier hombre que se le acercara… Aquella que se hacía llamar Hinata Hyuga…

¿hola prima como estas? – un rubio hacia aparición detrás de una pelirosa.

hola Naruto…- le respondió con cierto enojo.

¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Te dejó Sasuke de nuevo? – y empezó a reír.

¡¡Claro que no idiota!! A la hermosa Sakura Haruno nadie la deja… y menos un don nadie como Sasuke…-

Bien prima no te enojes… y ¿Por qué estas así entonces? – la chica no había apartado la vista del frente.

Por ella…- el rubio al ver a esa dirección no encontró nadie que le pareciera interesante hasta que…

Que piernas…- lo dijo casi embobado.

A eso me refiero… todos los hombres no paran de verla y de caerle encima… parece que es nueva…-

Bueno es linda pero no más que tú prima…- le da un beso y se va.

Ya verás que con Sakura Haruno nadie se mete niñita – la pelirosa se para del asiento y se va detrás del rubio. Ya en el salón de clases. – pss pss pss – la pelirosa trataba de hablarle al rubio pero éste no le hacía caso, hasta que optó por tirarle una pelota de papel.

Sakuraaa…- le susurró con cierto enojo.

Escúchame necesito que me hagas un favor ¿ok? –

Si dime…-

Vas a comprar chocolates en una hermosa caja muy bien adornada y me la vas a traer… -

¿Que piensas hacer? – el rubio estaba confundido.

Solo hazlo… te espero bajo el árbol de la cancha en 5 minutos…- dicho esto el timbre sonó. Una vez de que el rubio compró el dichoso regalo se dirigió donde la pelirosa.

Bien hoy es San Valentín así que le vas a dar este regalo a Rock Lee y le vas a decir que se lo de a Hinata delante de todo el mundo… ¿entendido? –

¿pero por que quieres que yo haga eso? –

Porque aquí la única Afrodita soy yo… me molesta que exista alguien con tal belleza en el mundo y que hasta a Sasuke le guste… si Rock Lee le da este regalo delante de todos y ella lo acepta, la gente los aludirá como si fuesen novios… y si ella es una chica dulce y tierna – esto último lo dijo con tono de dulzura – tendrá que vivir con la farsa para no lastimar a Lee…-

Esta bien… por mi prima lo que sea… pero será a final del día…-

Cuando quieras… pero que no pase de hoy…-

Ok…- y el rubio se va, si la iba a hacer sufrir entonces la conocería primero. – Hola ¿tu eres Hinata? – la chica ni lo miró.

Lo siento pero no doy número teléfonico, ni email, ni Facebook (¿¿siii quien no tiene?? El mundo esta infectado de Facebook… ¡¡ya parece una plaga!!), ni nada que se le parezca…- en eso cuando ya se iba a alejar se volteó y lo miró de frente – y tampoco doy direcciones…- se giró de nuevo y se fue. El rubio había quedado atónito, nadie había rechazado al gran adonis de Naruto Namikaze como así lo apodaron las chicas de la universidad. El rubio no le habló, solo la miró, le detalló su fino rostro, su mirada, su cuerpo, sus labios, su cabello, su sonrisa, suspiró lentamente y sin duda no había nada más hermoso que ella, ni su prima Sakura era tan hermosa… Pasadas 3 horas de perseguirla por toda la universidad con la mirada se dio cuenta que se había enamorado sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo… Sakura lo buscó varias veces pero él le huyó como pudo… Investigó la dirección de Hinata usando sus encantos de adonis y se dirigió a ella. Eran la 1 de la mañana, pensó que no estaría despierta hasta que escuchó un llanto… De seguro era el de ella. Se subió por un árbol y como pudo llegó al balcón, ahí entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama sin que ella sintiera.

¿Te pasa algo? – la chica se asustó y se tapó con sus sábanas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? –

Yo soy el ángel que vino a salvarte – dicho esto la besó con ansias. Pasaron días, meses, y él la visitaba cada noche, se amaban en silencio como un secreto. Pero un día la chica le enfrentó.

¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? ¿Por qué no dejas que mire tu rostro? –

Mi chiquita… yo nunca te he pedido nada pero ahora si… solo te pido que no hagas preguntas, mi identidad debe permanecer secreta por un tiempo…-

Pero…-

Hinata si no puedes con esto yo me voy –

Nooo… yo te amo… es solo que a veces me da curiosidad saber como eres…- la chica triste bajó la mirada.

Lo siento princesa… pero así debe ser por un tiempo hasta que yo arregle mis problemas.

Esta bien – ya habían pasado 1 año y medio, pero un día no se aguantó y se los contó a sus amigas, lo que las chicas le dijeron que cuando él se durmiera prendiera una vela y se la prendiera en el rostro, porque para que alguien tema ser visto debe ser un monstruo. Esa noche el rubio al quedar dormido hizo lo que sus amigas le dijeron, pero cometió un error: una pequeña gota de cera caliente le cayó en la cara haciendo que éste se despertara.

¿Qué haces? – el rubio se paró enojado.

Yo… yo… yo solo…- la chica estaba anonadada con lo que veía, realmente ese chico era muy apuesto. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo esperó? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo amó como el lo quería? Y no lo decía por su belleza, sino porque sabía que él lo que quería era que yo lo amara sinceramente, y no por su físico.

¿sabes que Hinata? Dejemos esto hasta aquí. – ahora ella se sentía culpable, había perdido al chico que amaba por una tonta curiosidad.

Pero espera… yo te amo…- el rubio se volteó y mirándola con tristeza y cierto enojo le dijo.

Ahora me amas porque has visto mi belleza –

¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡TE HE AMADO 1 AÑO SIN SIQUIERA VERTE!! ¿crees que por que hoy vi tu físico han cambiado mis sentimientos? – esto último lo dijo con melancolía.

Seguramente sí… adiós – el rubio se fue dejándola sola como la primera vez en la que él llegó a su vida. Pasaron 3 meses y sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando en la cafetería o en el jardín hasta que un día ella no fue más. Unos decían que estaba enferma, otros que la habían transferido a otra universidad y otros que había muerto de soledad, pero esto último era lo que atormentaba al rubio, porque si es cierto que ella le prometió algo que no cumplió pero el que había hecho más daño era él… El era el que la había engañado durante 1 año entre besos y caricias sin siquiera decirle su nombre o mostrarse como él es… Hasta que un día recibió una carta de un hospital.

_Sr. Naruto Namikaze… Le hablamos desde el Hospital Konoha para decirle que tenemos internada a una chica que, posiblemente, es familiar suyo… Diríjase a nuestras instalaciones lo antes posible… Que pase un feliz día -_ ¿un familiar? Esto tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tomó un vuelo para Japón lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al hospital casi que corriendo.

Buenas Noches… soy Naruto Nazmikaze – la enfermera a cargo buscó el nombre del chico.

Ah sí… usted es el familiar de Blancanieves – soltó una pequeña risita - pase a la habitación 306 por favor – el rubio ya se iba cuando…

¿de Blancanieves? – la enfermera lo observó divertido.

Verá… la chica es de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello negro largo y muy hermoso, muy buen cuerpo, y unos ojos maravillosos… pero tomó una sustancia que la deja en un coma profundo. –

¿Cuándo despertará? –

No se sabe, puede ser en unos días, meses, años o nunca despertará – la enfermera volvió a tomar asiento mientras que el rubio salió corriendo a la habitación. Al llegar entró temeroso hasta que vio de quien se trataba… No evitó que el llanto saliera y corrió hasta la cama llenando de besos a la que se encontraba en ella.

Hinata despierta por favor – el llanto cada vez se hacía más fuerte, no podía parar de verla así en ese estado sin saber si fue por su culpa. – Hinata te amo tanto que prefiero verte con otro a que verte así en este estado… Te amo Hinata te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-

Yo también te amo Na…Naruto – el rubio no creyó lo que escuchaba hasta que…- perdóname – los ojos de la ojiperla se habían comenzado a llenar de lágrimas.

No Hinata perdóname tú a mí por ser tan ciega… Estaba tan perdida en mi físico que no medí mis actos y mira, terminaste aquí en una cama de hospital solo por mi estúpida envidia…- la pelirosa había entrado a la habitación.

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura… Más bien debo agradecerte por traerme a Naruto de vuelta –

Que lo disfrutes – la pelirosa con una sonrisa salió.

Hinata… te amo demasiado… cásate conmigo – la ojiperla abrió los ojos hasta más no poder.

¿no crees que es muy pronto? –

Si te tengo a ti nada es pronto – la ojiperla lo besó tiernamente.

Entonces acepto –

* * *

Hola.. aquí les traigo este pequeño One-Shot inspirado en la leyenda Griega/Latina de Psique y Eros o Cupido como quieran llamarlo… esto lo hice por el día de San Valentín… y no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Sonata para Piano y Viola que ya estoy trabajando en ellos…!!! Los quiero a todos…. Au Revoir..!!!


End file.
